Canned Laughter
Canned Laughter is an episode from the seventh season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Jon builds a comedy robot, which does not work the way he wants, especially when it goes on a comedy rampage. Plot Garfield Jon and Odie walk inside a robot convention (Gizmo Show) in the city and see all the different types of machines. The machines inside vary from a Walnut cracker, to machines that dance the Can-Can and a device builder that builds duplicates of itself. The machine that catches all three of their attention is the Sheckitron 3000 a comedy robot created to tell jokes. Although Garfield and Odie do not get some of the jokes, Jon thinks the robot is funny and asks the inventor of the robot for the price. The price is so high that Garfield and Odie are forced to catch his fall as he faints. As the two drag Jon back home, he remarks that it would be cheaper if he could build a robot himself much to Garfield's worry as Jon said the same thing when he had his appendix removed. Back at home in his garage Jon is sorting through spare parts and his refrigerator to make a duplicate of the Comedy Robot. When the robot is done, the pets laugh at the robot's appearance and again when it makes dumb jokes while humiliating Jon much to Jon's annoyance. Frustrated Jon tries to get it to make better jokes when he accidentally breaks the remote. The robot starts going haywire. First, it starts by smashing a watermelon in their faces covering the three with melon and then it chases them around the garage and then into the front yard by throwing pies. Garfield tries fooling it by pretending to be a robot; the Comedy Robot sees through his disguise and chases him into the house. He does manage to distract it and get away by starting the "Who's on First?" routine. Once reunited with Jon and Odie, Garfield figures the only way to stop the rampaging Comedy robot is to create a Heckler Robot programmed with his own sarcasm. Back in the house the Heckler Robot meets up with the Comedy Robot and the two of them start going into a Battle of the wits. Garfield Jon and Odie are watching outside with the Comedy Robot tries to tell jokes and the Heckler Robot insulting him. Finally the Heckler Robot makes one last insult causing the Comedy Robot to malfunction and explode. Seeing that the threat is over, Garfield Jon and Odie check the destroyed robot and wonders what happened to him only to have the Heckler Robot boast and insult the three over his victory. Garfield then wonders how will they get rid of Heckler Robot now. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie *Comedy Robot (voiced by Greg Berg) Major Characters *Heckler Robot (voiced by Greg Berg) Minor Characters *Device Builders *Device Builder Inventor (voiced by Thom Huge) *Inventor (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Man (voiced by Thom Huge) *Sheckitron 3000 (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Inventor of Sheckitron 3000 (voiced by Gregg Berger) Trivia Cultural References *The comedy robot does several famous impressions, including: **Willoughby the Dog from the Tex Avery short Of Foxes and Hounds ("Which way did they go, George?") **Maxwell Smart from Get Smart ("Would you believe ten seconds?") ** Joe Besser ("You crazy you" and "I'm gonna give you such a pinch," rendered here as "Oh, you big crazy. I'm gonna give you such a hit".) ** Abbott and Costello (the "Who's on First?" routine, which was previously parodied in "Who Done It?") **Groucho Marx ("That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." During this scene, the robot also holds a wrench in a similar fashion to how Groucho would hold a cigar.) **Irv Benson and Milton Berle (Heckler Robot: "You're too close to me." Comedy Robot: "How far should I be?" Heckler Robot: "You got a car?") **Rodney Dangerfield ("I don't get no respect.") **Henny Youngman ("Take my wife...please.") *The heckler robot impersonates Don Rickles when it refers to Garfield, Jon and Odie as "hockey pucks". Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:Garfield and Friends